The present invention relates to a technique of controlling set values of a plurality of acoustic apparatuses by wireless communication.
An acoustic apparatus such as a multi channel audio reproducing apparatus having a plurality of speakers is configured so that volume values of channels emitted from the speakers can be respectively set (for example, JP-A-2003-158800). In such an acoustic apparatus, the volume values of the channels are set in the configuration in the apparatus. This setting operation can be performed also by using a remote controller.
In the case where a plurality of acoustic apparatuses can be remotely operated by a remote controller, when all the acoustic apparatuses are remotely operated in the same manner by the remote controller so that the volume value is set, the same volume value which is instructed by the remote controller is set in all the acoustic apparatuses. In the case where there are a plurality of acoustic apparatuses which have different output characteristics at the same volume value, therefore, a volume balance causing an unpleasant sensation is produced. When an acoustic apparatus which has originally emitted a sound becomes under control of a remote controller, the sound volume is suddenly changed, and the listener may feel a sense of discomfort.